Ricochet (Transformers)
Ricochet is the name of several fictional characters in the Transformers universes. Transformers: Generation 1 (1988) The name Ricochet was first given to a Nebulan, one of the Autobot Quickmix's two Targetmaster partners. On Nebulos, the mercurial Ricochet was a renowned environmental sculptor, combining landscapes and foliage to create natural art forms. After witnessing the Decepticons trampling some of his more famous sculptures, he joined the Autobots. As is the case with so many artists, Ricochet responds poorly to criticism in any form. Ricochet transforms into a submachine gun. Marvel Comics Marvel UK #223 contained the story called "Aspects of Evil Part 1". In this story Rodimus Prime in the year 2356 tells of his trials as Targetmaster Hot Rod and Firebolt in the year 1991. It was the end of the Decepticon Civil War, with Megatron, Shockwave and Scorponok competing for leadership of the Decepticons. Scorponok was losing the battle and fled, while being tracked by Megatron's Micromaster Air Strike Patrol made up of Nightflight, Whisper, Tailwind and Stormcloud. Hot Rod was leading fellow Targetmasters Quickmix with Boomer and Ricochet and Landfill with Silencer and Flintlock when Scorponok surrendered to him. Hot Rod was oblidged to defend his prisoner from attacks by the Air Strike Patrol. Driving the Air Strike Patrol off, Scorponok escaped. Animated series Animation from commercials was used in the opening credits for season 5 of the Transformers, which retold episodes of earlier seasons. Ricochet appeared in them.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TVwR5Zr0goQ Transformers: Generation 1 (2004) In 2004, Hasbro's Commemorative Series line of re-issued Generation 1 toys included a version the previously Japanese-exclusive toy Stepper under the name Ricochet. A recoloring of the original Jazz toy, this Autobot is a Targetmaster, partnered with Nightstick. In his first American release, Nightstick was originally the Targetmaster partner of Cyclonus, but was named Nebulan when released with the original Stepper. In contrast to Jazz, Stepper/Ricochet's primary color scheme inverted the white and black parts used on Jazz (the car body being black and various interior robot parts being white) and used gold paint and chrome in place of silver. Decals were printed on metallic gold material as opposed to metallic silver. The American release of Ricochet is actually a re-tooling of Jazz (1984) in addition to a recoloring. The 2000s re-issue of Jazz had a number of mold degradations resulting in a modified tooling of his original face. Ricochet's face resembles the original, leading to speculation that molds for Stepper (1987) were kept separate from molds made/altered for later versions of Jazz (1993, 2001). Whereas the original Stepper only included his Targetmaster partner (and a shoulder mount), Hasbro and Takara's 2004 re-issues feature a number unique accessories originating from each company's re-issue of Jazz. Ricochet comes with a detachable missile launcher, as well as an unchromed rifle and 2" long oar-like safety missiles. Takara's Stepper uses Jazz's original one-piece missile launcher. To match the original Jazz/Meister and his Japanese re-issue, Stepper also came with a gold chromed rifle and shorter original-sized missiles. Fellow Autobot warriors find it difficult to maintain friendly conversations with this quick-tempered, easily provoked Autobot, but Ricochet has an uncommonly strong sense of justice. Has the most accurate marksmanship of the Autobots. Can hit a tin can from 10 kilometers. Shoulder mounted automatic shell cannon fires shots at a rate of 30 per second. Dreamwave Productions Stepper/Ricochet had one brief cameo in Dreamwave comics. When the Battlechargers broke into Shockwave's lab they discovered a number of clones in storage. One of them was seemingly a clone of Jazz colored as Stepper/Ricochet. Manga Stepper appears in the Generations 2011 issue #2 "The Fierce Fighting on Planet Nebulos" where he leads an Autobot team to obtain a cure for nano-virus which is effecting some Autobots. When the Autobots arrive on Nebulos they are attacked by a group of Decepticons lead by Straxus. The Autobot are able to obtain the cure and bring it back to Earth, where Ricochet's team is commended by Optimus Prime. Toys *''Generation 1'' Stepper with Nebulan (1987) :A Japan-exclusive black redeco of G1 Jazz/Meister by Takara. Nebulan was a remold of the Targetmaster Nightstick, which came with Cyclonus. :The Autobot Hot Shot from Robots in Disguise was an homage to Stepper. Hot Shot's Japanese name was an homage to Stepper's fellow "classic" Targetmaster, Artfire (a retooling of Inferno). :Given his matching color scheme to Stepper's, customizing Hot Shot to resemble G1 Jazz was popular before Universe Spy Changer Jazz was released. *''Generation 1'' Collection TFC-15 Stepper with Nebulan (2004) :The 2004 reissue by Takara came with Jazz's weapons that were not offered in the original release. In addition, the Nebulan figure was modified to fit Stepper's hands instead of just his shoulder.TFW2005.com - TFC-15 Stepper *''Generation 1'' Commemorative Series IX Ricochet with Nightstick (2004) :The U.S. release of the TFC-15 Stepper reissue had Stepper renamed Ricochet, while Nebulan was renamed Nightstick.TFW2005.com - Ricochet *''Alternators'' Ricochet (2006) :A redeco of Alternators Silverstreak with Ricochet's black and white color scheme, as well as his signature flames. Although the mold itself is the same as that used for Silverstreak. Along with Rollbar, Ricochet was one of the first Alternator characters to use the design of real US state license plates for the figure's vanity plate. *''United'' Deluxe Stepper with Nebulan (not yet released) :A black redeco of Generations Deluxe Jazz with gold trim and flame decals. Comes with Targetmaster Nebulan, which is a remold of Nightstick from the Universe 2.0/Henkei! Henkei! Deluxe Cyclonus figure. To be sold as a mail-order exclusive by Million Hero Publishing with the purchase of the Transformers: Generations 2011 Vol. 2 book.TFW2005.com - United Deluxe Stepper Transformers: Timelines (2005) Ricochet was one of the top trainees in the espionage division of the Autobot academy. His skill in sabotage gained the attention of Espionage Director Bumblebee, who took the young Autobot under his wing. Unfortunately, this had the negative affect of bolstering Ricochet's ego to an extreme. He thinks very highly of himself. However, his abilities often justify his belief. Unfortunately, his attitude has led to conflict with fellow Autobots from time to time. While he is an adept spy, Ricochet prefers sabotage, which he feels is a much more effective way of fighting enemies than outright battlefield confrontations. "He'll grow and learn...if he survives long enough,"'' Bumblebee says with confidence. In vehicle mode, Ricochet has a top speed of mach 2.0. His primary weapon is his lance, mounted on the top, able to fire bursts of plasma energy. His outer skin is composed of a special alloy that is able to avoid most advanced detection methods. Combined with his almost silent running engines, he can go undetected in enemy territory with ease. In robot mode, Ricochet is extremely agile. Has a massive array of visual and listening equipment built into his head unit. In addition, his lance doubles as a melee weapon.'' Ricochet's attitude sometimes leaves him in situations where he has taken on more than he can handle. While other Autobots will come to his rescue, they have been known to do so grudgingly.'' Fun Publications At BotCon 2005, Ricochet was the name of one of the convention's exclusive toys. An intelligence agent working under Autobot Espionage Director Bumblebee, this Ricochet transforms into a jet. Metalhawk and his Strike Team were searching for Decepticons when they ran into a crazy "empty" who ranted about the coming of the "brute". They received a distress signal from Sentinel Major ordering all Elite Guard units to return base. When Metalhawk's team arrived at the base Ricochet told them of a Decepticon attack. Among the attackers are the Combaticions, but when Sentinel Major orders them to surrender, they combine into Bruticus and crush Sentinel Major. Toys *''Timelines'' Cyberjet Ricochet (2005) :The toy is a recolor of the Cyberjet mold originally used for Hooligan and Jetfire in the Generation 2 toy line. Transformers: Timelines (2008) The name Ricochet was used again in the 2008 Timelines series as an evil version of the Generation 1 character. Ricochet is the twin brother of Jazz.http://www.tfw2005.com/resources/convention-exclusives-246/ricochet-1722/ His alternate form on an Earth-style car is explained as him having been reformatted to fit in prior to the Autobot invasion of Earth. Ricochet wields a flame cannon. In his appearance in Do Over Ricochet has become a Targetmaster and his gun is the Autobot Nightstick. Reception The Botcon 2008 set was chosen as the "Action Figure Digest Hot Pick." Fun Publications Ricochet appears as a member of Optimus Prime's forces defending the Ark launch site in the Transformers Timelines story "Shattered Glass" by Fun Publications. Ricochet is spotlighted as the leader of the Autobot Targetmasters in the story Do Over by Fun Publications. He commands Scoop and Crosshairs and is partnered with the Targetmaster Nightstick. In this story the Autobot Targetmasters capture Megatron, but as Optimus Prime arrives to finish him off personally the Micromaster Predacons and Whisper arrive and free Megatron. Because of the battle he misses the launching of the Ark. In the comic story "Reunification: Part 5", Ricochet was seen alongside Optimus Prime when they were attacked by the Autobot Remote Patrol Six, who had betrayed Optimus and intended to install Rodimus in his place. Ricochet was killed when Optimus used him as a living shield against a blast from one of the traitors. Toys *''Timelines'' Deluxe Ricochet (2008) :This toy shares a mold with Timelines Jazz. The toy of Ricochet is 13 centimeters long in vehicle mode, whereas a real Bugatti Veyron is 447 centimeters long, so the toy is at a scale of about 1:34. The toy stands about 14 centimeters tall in robot mode, which means Ricochet would stand about 481 centimeters (15 feet 10 inches) tall. References External links *TFU Info on Stepper *TFU Info on Ricochet Category:Autobots Category:Cyberjets Category:Fictional aircraft Category:Fictional automobiles Category:Fictional firearms Category:Spy Changers Category:Targetmasters Category:Transformers Alternators